Bodyguards
by Ominae
Summary: Semi-sequel to Zanzibar Land. Sousuke, Kurz, Shinji and Ronald are sent on a bodyguard mission to... the land of gambling and illegal things holy. Las Vegas, Neveda to protect Tessa and other high-ranking MITHRIL officers on a top-secret meeting.


Full Metal Panic: Bodyguards

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of the Full Metal Panic! series are under the copyright of Shouji Gatou/Koichi Chigira/Yasuhiro Takemoto, GONZO Studios, Kyoto Animation Studios and Kadokowa Shoten. All other characters are either under the copyright of their respective owners or are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

Semi-sequel to Zanzibar Land. Sousuke, Kurz, Shinji and Ronald are sent on a bodyguard mission to... the land of gambling and illegal things holy. Las Vegas, Neveda to protect Tessa and other high-ranking MITHRIL officers on a top-secret meeting.

* * *

Lobby, Three Kingdoms Casino and Hotel, Las Vegas, Nevada, United States

* * *

Two persons, a familiar black-haired Asian and a blonde-haired Caucasian in civilian clothes, were waiting in the lobby as they were seated down in one of the many couches placed in the area for the guests to use.

"Are you sure that we're in the right location, Kurz?" The Asian teen asked the Caucasian, who was busy staring at the women in the lobby with the help of his Ray-Ban shades that he used to conceal his eyes watching the opposite sex.

"Of course it is, Sousuke!" Kurz grinned, staring at the women walking pass by him. "This is where Mao told us to be after all yesterday."

Sousuke sighed; he did remember yesterday's briefing with Kurz, Shinji and Ronald that they had an assignment after they came back from Zanzibar Land for a bodyguarding mission in the US. Though Sousuke was a bit sad that Kaname would be left alone, he suggested to himself that he needed a vacation anyway for a while from her.

"Don't worry about Kaname." Kurz placed his right arm around Sousuke. "I'm sure someone would be watching her closely."

_I guess so. _Sousuke stared at the tiled floor. _Like someone from intelligence..._

"About time you guys showed up." Sousuke and Kurz saw that Ronald and Shinji were standing in front of them. The two had their Armored Muscle Suits underneath their clothes.

"Come on." Shinji pointed to his back with his right thumb. "The honchos are coming, so we need to get prepared."

"Yeah, yeah." As the four came walking to the direction of the Three Kingdoms office buildings separate from the casino/hotel, the blonde SRT operator was able to sneak a feel on the legs of one of the cocktail waitresses, wearing red qipaos.

Unfortunately, a familiar Asian woman delivered a sharp kick near Kurz's stomach before an uppercut was launched to his chin.

Two private Three Kingdoms guards came rushing in; they had white and red BDU-like uniforms with red berets. Their headgear had patches that referenced their roles as TK security staff.

"Don't worry." The _waitress _told the guards. "Just some guy I know."

_Tangina! _Ronald whispered to Shinji, the latter got Kurz off the floor with Sousuke's help. "Sorry..." Ronald apologized to the woman before he ran towards the elevator with Shinji and Ronald carrying Kurz by placing his arms around their shoulders.

"Well, that was bold of Kurz." The waitress smirked, having a vein nearly bulge out of her head before she went back to the employee's section located at the nearest toilet.

* * *

Conference Room, Three Kingdoms Building A, Three Kingdoms Casino and Hotel, Las Vegas, Nevada, United States

* * *

The four MITHRIL SRT operators had conducted a full sweep of the room, with Shinji holding an anti-bugging device on his hand to check if someone had placed electronic bugs for unknown parties to spy on anyone in the room.

"Clear!" Sousuke yelled when Shinji switched off the bugging device.

"Let's hope the meeting goes well." Ronald murmured to himself, patting his side to feel for his weapon hidden under his light black jacket. He saw Shinji, Sousuke and Kurz check their light black jackets also, eyeing their concealed weapons before MITHRIL officials came in the conference room.

_That's General Amit from Intelligence. And he's with Admiral Borda. _Ronald saw the two officers glance at him before they took their seats, opting to wear business suits instead. Dr. Painrose entered the room and greeted the ex-Research Division partner with a nod, wearing his white lab coat over his white dress shit and red necktie. Ronald reciprocated it on his own.

**"Boss, brain and lab coat are secured." **Ronald whispered to the ear piece placed on his left ear. **"I repeat, boss, brain and lab coat are secured." **He chuckled to himself, the codename _brain _was used to refer to Amit's presence in the room. Moments later, a familiar blonde-haired man had entered the room.

"Greetings." Liquid Snake greeted Ronald, who was accompanied by Black Arts Viper, Sophie N'dram and Mark Cortez. With the exception of Liquid and Viper, as the former wore his trademark trench coat and the latter his sneaking suit, Sophie and Mark opted to wear civilian clothes also for precautionary measures. John Clark and Alistair Stanley, representing the multinational counter-terrorist organization RAINBOW, had also entered the room. But instead of wearing their standard BDUs, they wore business suits instead.

"Liquid." Ronald murmured.

"Don't be so sad, my friend." Liquid patted his right shoulder. "Though it's a shame that you'd be on bodyguard duties today." Ronald rolled his eyes in response.

"Right..." Ronald saw Tessa was in the room, being accompanied by Kalinin and Mardukas. Tessa, like Amit and Borda, too had worn a pantsuit instead of her usual MITHRIL uniform. _Looks like they're in suits now like Clark and Stanley of RAINBOW. I guess that suits them._

"Excuse me." Ronald excused himself from Liquid's presence. "Since most of us are here, I need to leave now."

"Of course." Liquid nodded, watching Shinji gesture to his fellow SRT operators to leave the conference room already.

Sousuke and Kurz were the first ones to leave the room, with Shinji following them. But as Ronald was about to leave, he felt Tessa clutch his left arm.

"Tessa." Ronald whispered.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Tessa gently gripped Ronald's arm.

Ronald nodded, leaving the conference room for the occupants to begin their meeting.

* * *

Outside Conference Room, Three Kingdoms Building A, Three Kingdoms Casino and Hotel, Las Vegas, Nevada, United States

* * *

"Anything?" Ronald was asked by Kurz after he closed the door.

Ronald shook his head. "Not really."

"So it looks like the gang's all here..."

The four SRT operators saw a familiar face that greeted them.

"Michael!" Sousuke greeted the Japanese-American. Kurz, Shinji and Ronald also greeted him in turn.

"What are you doing here?" Shinji asked, exchanging high fives. "None of us heard from you ever since we parted ways from Zanzibar Land..."

"With FOXHOUND." Michael replied. "But enough of that," the Eurasian chuckled. "I wanna see what you guys are packin' for the close protection work."

When he didn't receive a reply, Michael said. "Come on, you guys. It's just us..."

Kurz partially opened his unzipped jacket. "Here..."

"Ohhh..." Michael grinned. "An FN P90." He then faced Sousuke. "What about you?"

"Merely a Steyr SPP."

"That won't do." Michael shook his head. "That won't do at all."

"It's fine with me."

"I got this. Same bullet caliber like Sousuke's." Shinji partially showed a Minebea PM-9 submachine gun.

"Nice looking weapon." Michael gave a whistle. "What about you?" he asked Ronald.

"Me?"

"Yeah. You."

"Fine." Ronald showed him his Bofors CBJ-MS SMG, already outfitted with a 100-round drum magazine and an Aimpoint scope.

"Sweet." Michael whistled. "Heard that baby's loaded with 6.5 x 25 CBJ-MS rounds."

"Indeed." Kurz added. "Those guys can make CRISAT vests into swiss cheese in a matter of seconds."

* * *

Loading Bay, Three Kingdoms Building A, Three Kingdoms Casino and Hotel, Las Vegas, Nevada, United States

* * *

A semi-trailer truck had been parked on the loading bay of the building. As the Three Kingdoms Casino guards were about to inspect it, the trailer opened up to reveal several armed men in blue and red BDUs and beret with sunglasses inside. They were mostly armed with silenced Beretta 92S pistols.

"Holy s-!" The first guard was gunned down by a hail of silenced pistol shots into his chest. The other guard was about to radio for help when he was shot in the head by an armed man with a brown BDU shirt and yellow pants from the semi-trailer with his own silenced Heckler and Koch USP pistol.

"Good work everyone. Get the others from the trailer as soon as you can secure the loading bay." Wild Dog stepped out of the truck's cab from its front passenger seat. "Better make sure we don't get any unwanted visitors." At his words, some of his men began to close the loading bay's garage door while he drew out his dual Mauser C96 pistols from his shoulder holster.

"I guess it's time to find out just how good MITHRIL's finest are..." Wild Dog grinned, twirling his C96s. "Especially those hardcore veterans of Zanzibar..."

* * *

Outside Loading Bay, Three Kingdoms Building A, Three Kingdoms Casino and Hotel, Las Vegas, Nevada, United States

* * *

Standing outside the closed loading bay, a figure wearing clothes resembling a ninja with a head harness that had a custom night vision/thermal goggles on and a strap on his back that sheathed a high-frequency blade sword. Purple armor was also present on his shoulders, elbows and shins.

_I wonder if it's too late to repay them. _The figure scanned the area to see if anyone was wondering around the Three Kingdoms property. _So far, so good. I'm going in._

The ninja began to run, activating his stealth camouflage unit to conceal his presence in the hotel's property from public scrutiny.

* * *

Outside Conference Room, Three Kingdoms Building A, Three Kingdoms Casino and Hotel, Las Vegas, Nevada, United States

* * *

"I brought my HK G36C with me right now." Michael grinned. "A fabulous weapon, if I may say so."

"What?" Both Ronald and Shinji were shocked to hear what Michael brought for the mission.

"Aw, man!" Ronald snapped his fingers. "I wanted the G36 rifles in my arsenal."

"What do you have anyway?" Michael asked.

"The ACR rifle from Singapore and the VB-SR rifles from Italy."

"Aren't those the ones made from the IMI Galil?" Ronald nodded.

"Yeah." Ronald trailed off. "But seriously, I want one of them G36s..." whined the Filipino-Chinese/Japanese SRT operator.

"All right, all right. I'll try and get one for ya. Capesh?"

"Capesh, mate."

"Hey wait." Kurz told his buddies to keep quiet for a few seconds. "Something's up..."

**"Attention to all guard units."** The radios of the four SRT operators plus one FOXHOUND agent on bodyguard radio was tuned in on the Three Kingdoms security forces frequency. Much of the radio chatter that they heard was, so far, concentrated on the business center buildings. **"We've received intelligence on several armed men are in Business Center Building A. I repeat, armed men are in building A for unknown reasons." **

"Shit!" cursed Kurz, readying his FN P90. "We've got intruders in the building. But what for?"

**"Any available guard units near the conference room are to assist and evacuate the VIPs at once. This is a priority order."**

"Crap!" Shinji muttered. "Just when their meeting's going underway..."

Heavily armed Three Kingdoms Casino guards with tactical gear including ballistic helmets and shields came charging in towards the direction of the conference room. They were armed with Heckler and Koch MP7 submachine guns, a majority of them outfitted with various EOTech optical sights.

The five bodyguards were alarmed at their presence, ready to fire their weapons until one of them said, "We're here to escort the VIPs including the Admiral to a safe zone."

"Alright." Sousuke replied.

_I nearly forgot. _Ronald had the urge to facepalm himself. _MITHRIL's the owner of this hotel. Perfect cover for covert meetings..._

"What do we do about the intruders?" Shinji asked, seeing most of the armed guards enter the conference room to speak to the _VIPs_.

* * *

Somewhere in Three Kingdoms Building A, Three Kingdoms Casino and Hotel, Las Vegas, Nevada, United States

* * *

A fragmentation grenade was hurled into a makeshift barricade made of various tables and chairs used by armed Three Kingdoms security personnel in fighting off Wild Dog and his armed cadre.

"UWAHHHH!" The guards were killed when the grenade exploded with its shrapnel tearing into their bodies.

"Good work, people." Wild Dog praised his armed cadre, stopping to finish off a wounded Three Kingdoms guard when he was trying to reach for his radio extender. "No. Not today, my friend."

"Sir!" One of the blue Wild Dog mercenaries asked Wild Dog. "What's our mission here? Are we here to assassinate some big shot?"

Wild Dog shook his head and patted the mercenary on his shoulder. "Nope. We're here to conduct a little test for our clients in Amalgam."

"A test?" The mercenary was confused.

"You'll see soon enough." He then shouted to his men. "Get the first wave to move in now!"

As his command, blue-suited mercenaries with PASGT helmets, ballistic shields and HK MP7 submachine guns began to move towards the nearest fire escape stairwell.

* * *

Outside Conference Room, Three Kingdoms Building A, Three Kingdoms Casino and Hotel, Las Vegas, Nevada, United States

* * *

"We're already prepared to move out."

The Three Kingdoms security forces had been assembled with the MITHRIL and RAINBOW VIPs in tow. Liquid, Sophie and Viper had decided to help in the evacuation.

**"BG 1 to command. BG 1 to command. Can you designate us a safe zone for the VIPs to be evacuated to, over?"** Sousuke said over his earpiece. Kurz and Shinji were already armed with their weapons already being ported at their hands. Michael was speaking with Sophie, Viper and Liquid over how they could help in the evacuation of the VIPs.

**"This is command. We've set a location to the first basement level of the underground parking, over." **

Ronald spoke on his earpiece. **"Is there any sign of enemy forces in the area, over?"**

**"Not to our knowledge. But it's best to take precautions. Over."**

**"Understood. Over and out."**

* * *

Somewhere in Three Kingdoms Building A, Three Kingdoms Casino and Hotel, Las Vegas, Nevada, United States

* * *

"GRAHHH!"

One of the ballistic shield-wielding Wild Dog mercenaries had been stabbed in the throat by an unknown force. He dropped dead in a matter of minutes.

"What the hell?" Wild Dog muttered, seeing the first wave wiped out after they had entered a few of the upper floors before he saw that some of his mercenaries were being killed by an unknown person.

**"Hmph."** Gale revealed himself, deactivating his stealth unit.

"Fire!" One of the red BDU-clad mercenaries fired his sidearm at Gale. The other blue BDU-clad mercs came and followed close behind.

"Let's see if we can give chase to the VIPs." Wild Dog directed one of his mercenaries. One of them with a brown BDU and yellow pants saluted Wild Dog before he ordered a group of blue suits to follow him to another route.

"Let's just see how good you are..." Wild Dog murmured to himself, seeing some of his blue suit subordinates being killed off with their bullets being reflected by the HF blade or by being killed by the said weapon, having aimed the barrels of his dual C96s at Gale's head.

* * *

Elevator Lobby, Three Kingdoms Building A, Three Kingdoms Casino and Hotel, Las Vegas, Nevada, United States

* * *

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

The security squad accompanied by Sophie and Viper had checked the spacious elevator lobby to see if tangos were in the area. Sousuke and the SRT operators from TDD-1 were in the rear to protect the VIPs with Michael and Liquid.

"Anything?" Michael asked, as Shinji and Sousuke were listening in on their earpiece for updates on their situation.

"Nothing." Sousuke replied.

"Same here." Shinji also replied. "All I can hear is some guy named Wild Dog being the culprit."

"Wild Dog?" Kurz said, somehow being familar with the name.

"You know him, Mr. Weber?" Tessa asked, being near her SRT subordinates.

"Yeah, I do." Kurz nodded. "We all did."

"He was active in the late '90s." Ronald explained. "He leads a cadre of mercenaries. Some say that's he got a band of ninjas working with him."

"I think we first heard of him back in Zanzibar Land." Sousuke tried to remember. "Probably on the Soviet's."

"We're under attack!" one of the guards yelled, who had fired his MP7 at the Wild Dog mercenaries. Ronald and Sousuke went up front while Michael, Shinji and Kurz stayed back to protect their rear.

"It's Wild Dog's mercenaries!" Sousuke yelled, firing his SPP SMG. Ronald zipped the collar of his Armored Muscle Suit to activate its artificial muscles. He had just finished zipping his suit when he was shot by a 9mm bullet on his chest.

"I'm alright!" grunted Ronald, who took a M67 frag grenade from the ground after it was thrown near them. He threw it at the incoming mercenaries over some distance thanks to the suit's artificial strength when Sousuke helped him get behind a couch.

"Grenade!" yelled one of the security personnel before he was shot in the neck by a stray 4.6 x 30 bullet fired by one of the MP7-armed mercenaries.

"Dammit!" Sousuke fired a full burst from his SPP, hitting the MP7-armed merc in the chest before he had to reload after he hid with Ronald behind the couch, getting prone. The other security personnel got behind their colleagues with ballistic shields, forming an offensive front against the Wild Dog mercenaries. The tossed grenade exploded behind some of the shield-wielding mercs, killing some of them.

"Mag change!" Sousuke yelled.

Ronald, hearing Sousuke, fired his CBJ-MS SMG at full force at every standing Wild Dog mercenary. Numbers of them were being killed by his weapon as its 6.5mm bullets had pierced the ballistic helmets of the mercenaries who were using ballistic shields for their means of defense. The security squad joined up with Ronald and Sousuke before voices of people screaming from behind were heard.

"Who's that?" Ronald asked, who had cease firing his CBJ-MS SMG.

"Beats me." Sousuke shrugged his shoulders, staying down on the ground until the screaming had stopped. "Come on..." When Sousuke and Ronald stood up, they were greeted by a familiar person who had his HF blade covered with blood and had his thermals flipped up, revealing his balaclava-clad face.

**"You have some skill." **Gale greeted Ronald and Sousuke, spinning his HF blade on his right hand before he sheathed it.

"Lower the guns." Sousuke told the armed Three Kingdoms guards. "He's on our side."

"What are you doing here, Gale?" Ronald asked the cyborg ninja.

**"I was just... in the area." **Kurz, Shinji and Michael came running after Sousuke called the three out.

"Right." Kurz raised his left eyebrow, not being impressed. "So you're saying you strolled around Las Vegas and you saw these Wild Dog mercenaries we've killed entering the building, is that it?"

**"Uhmmm... yes?"** The four, plus Michael, wanted to beat the ninja hard with their fists. But their first priority is to evacuate Tessa and the other VIPs out before Wild Dog or his henchmen would get up to their location and finish them off.

"There's no time for argument here." Sophie warned the MITHRIL mercenaries. "We'll have to get the VIPs out of here first." said the purple-haired FOXHOUND operator.

Ronald and Kurz listened to their earpieces for any updates. "Strange." muttered Kurz. "The radio chatter I heard didn't say anything about any tangos in the first basement parking."

"Although it sounds strange," Viper came from behind Sophie. "it's the best possible place where we can get the VIPs out before the enemy strikes back."

"Alright." Ronald nodded. "Let's get them out of here."

"We can go ahead first, yeah?" Shinji told Ronald, who nodded. The two went down the fire escape stairwell with Gale following behind.

"Don't forget that." Ronald pointed to the collar of Shinji's suit.

"Thanks." Shinji promptly zipped it up before he went further down the stairwell.

* * *

Basement 1, Underground Parking, Three Kingdoms Building A, Three Kingdoms Casino and Hotel, Las Vegas, Nevada, United States

* * *

"We're in luck."

Kurz and Shinji were the first to scope out the parking lot after they had exited the elevator with Tessa and the MITHRIL/RAINBOW VIPs with the other Three Kingdoms armed security personnel in the other two out of three elevators. Gale, Ronald and Shinji were already in the area earlier than the others. A 2000 Ford Econoline van was parked in front of the doors that led to the elevator lobby, its white color and flashing lights blinking to indicate that it was waiting for them.

**"I don't see any tangos in the immediate area..." **Gale told his ex-Zanzibar Land peers when all of a sudden, Wild Dog appeared with what seems to be the remaining men of his mercenary force.

"Attack!" yelled Wild Dog. At the northern portion of the parking lot, blue and red-suited Wild Dog mercenaries began to converge on the party with either their 92S pistols or their MP7 submachine guns. A PG-16 HEAT warhead had been fired, which hit a parked 2000 Honda Civic and a 1999 Chevrolet Impala. The two vehicles exploded after the Soviet-made warhead detonated when it struck the former's engine block.

"Get them!" Kurz yelled, running to hide behind the rear of a parked 2000 Toyota Corolla. He began to use its MC-10-80 reflex sight at the approaching Wild Dog mercenaries. Some of the hotel's armed security guards with ballistic shields tried to approach the mercenaries with some of the guards armed with Colt M4 assault carbines.

A Wild Dog mercenary, having blonde hair and wearing a yellow vest and olive green BDU pants, fired a RPG-16 anti-tank rocket launcher at the assembled force and fired off a PG-16 HEAT rocket.

"Holy shit!" Shinji tried to run and assist the force while the other hotel guards, Sophie and Viper took off to assist Kurz in fighting off the swarming mercenaries like it was a Somalia scenario. But when the ballistic shield-wielding guards were killed, Shinji yelled loud and fired his PM-9. The mercenary was shot in the chest multiple times before he fell to the ground with his weapon dropped.

Shinji rolled next to Kurz, the former reloading his weapon as he had spent most of its bullets killing the blonde merc.

"Hurry! Get inside!" John, already inside with Dr. Painrose, assisted Alistair and Admiral Borda in getting Tessa and General Amit inside.

"These guys just keep coming!" Ronald muttered, pointing to Sousuke Wild Dog while he was reloading behind a 2000 Ford Windstar van. Sousuke took a M67 from one of the guards and threw it towards the C96-armed mercenary. However, the throw had enabled the M67 to land a few feet away from Wild Dog. Instead, the only ones at the receiving end were a few blue BDU-clad mercs.

"I'll take that." Liquid grabbed the MP7 dropped from one of the guards shot by multiple Wild Dog mercs, unloading the weapon to check if ammo was still available before he slapped it back on and proceeded to fire it at his enemy by peeking out fro a pillar.

"Go, go, go!" Michael yelled to the driver, who ducked after bullets had tried to penetrate the vehicle's glass and metal as it was made bulletproof. Standing next to Liquid, he sidestepped to his left and fired his G36C away before Sophie hurled her own M67 at the incoming Wild Dog mercs with ballistic helmets and shields.

"When I say stay down..." Ronald muttered, aiming his CBJ-MS at one of the Wild Dog mercs with a ballistic shield on his PASGT-covered head. "Stay down." Firing a burst of 6.5mm bullets, Ronald watched as the Wild Dog merc was instantly dead the moments bullets holes had penetrated the PASGT helmet. Sousuke conducted blind firing by using his right hand to stick out his SPP and fire it while he leaned his back behind the Windstar, not worrying about civilian casualities in the way.

"GRENADE!" yelled the purple-haired woman before she whipped out her Para Ordnance P18-9 pistol and fired at any exposed and unarmored Wild Dog merc.

* * *

"So now they're getting the balls to fight back, eh?" Wild Dog had crouched beside a parked 1999 Honda Accord, reloading his C96s when a brown BDU and yellow pants Wild Dog merc had slumped near him. The shades and trenchcoat-wearing international terrorist saw that he had been shot in the eye of all places, which shattered the left lens of his shades.

"So they're fighting back." Wild Dog grinned after he saw Gale leaping around and slashing his men up with his HF blade and Viper dashing around and using his concealed blades on his arms to stab and slash his men too. "I'm liking this!" He then raised his C96s and fired them at the hotel's security forces and at the FOXHOUND/MITHRIL operators until he saw the white Ford Econoline van make a dash out to the surface level.

"Sir!" A few of the surviving blue BDU mercs came near Wild Dog, firing any weapon they have at their hands against their target. "The VIPs escaped!"

"Not to worry." Wild Dog casually shook his head. "We're suppose to be testing our MITHRIL friends out there."

"What?"

"Why? You thought we're on a VIP assassination mission?"

The mercenary did not answer.

"Thought so." He aimed the C96 on his left hand and fired it at his neck. "First rule of being a part of the Wild Dog mercenaries is not to assume everything that you were told until I say so." He then faced the other mercs, who were a bit shaken but not scared by his antic. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good!" Wild Dog resumed firing his C96s before he gave out his new order. "Keep them busy and head back to the loading bay!"

* * *

"It seems like they're retreating..." Ronald reloaded his CBJ-MS' 100-round drum magazine for a 30-round stick magazine.

"Move in!" Liquid yelled, leading Sophie and the surviving hotel's security forces personnel to check on the corpses of the Wild Dog mercs as Wild Dog himself had retreated with the surviving cadre.

"Hey, look at this." Sousuke checked the wounded Wild Dog merc to see that he was still breathing a bit despite being shot in the neck.

"So what now?" Kurz wondered, he and Ronald were scratching thier hands. Shinji didn't say anything, but raised his FN Barracuda revolver and fired a single shot at his head.

"He was about to die anyway." Shinji shrugged his shoulders, when he was stared at.

_Not much of the hotel's security staff dispatched had survived. _Sousuke saw that from the previous 22-23 armed men dispatched to evacuate the MITHRIL/RAINBOW VIPs, there were now around 14-15 due to being killed by automatic gunfire and fragmentation grenades.

"No time to waste." Viper reminded everyone near the corpses of the Wild Dog mercs. "Wild Dog said that they're retreating towards the loading bay."

"You know where the quickest way to the loading bay?" Sousuke asked one of the hotel's security guards, who had a M4 with him.

"Yeah, I do."

"Please show us the way."

* * *

Loading Bay, Three Kingdoms Building A, Three Kingdoms Casino and Hotel, Las Vegas, Nevada, United States

* * *

The combined MITHRIL/FOXHOUND/Three Kingdoms security forces team were on the catwalks, a floor above the loading bay. This gave them the opportunity to fire at the retreating Wild Dog mercs.

"Don't stop! Just go!" Wild Dog fired his dual C96s, hitting two of the Three Kingdoms guards that made them topple over the catwalk and drop down on the paved gravel.

"Cover us!"

Shinji, Ronald, Gale and Viper leaped off the catwalk, with Sousuke and the others giving them backup by using suppressing fire on the fleeing terrorists. Kurz ducked near Sousuke and reloaded his P90.

"Alright!" Ronald was the first to land, whipping out his Manurhin MR73 Gendarmerie revolver. Shinji, after landing next to Ronald, whipped out his Barracuda once more and fired it at the blue and red Wild Dog mercs. The two were able to survive the impact thanks to their suits. Gale and Viper began to engage in close quarters against any Wild Dog merc that were foolish enough to face their blades with their bare fists.

Wild Dog had climbed on the truck, already being covered by his grunts. "Thank you for giving us a good show, friends of MITHRIL and FOXHOUND! To that, I'll leave you all a farewell gift!"

"He's getting away!" Shinji fired off the last 2 rounds on the blue Wild Dog mercs armed with their MP7s before he went to reload his PM-9.

"Looks like they're giving him enough cover to get away!" Ronald yelled off, firing the last .357 magnum bullet at one of the fleeing red Wild Dog mercs. The truck began to roar after its ignition was turned on and the mercs on the ground were killed by either gunfire or by blades.

"It was quite fun you guys!" Wild Dog shouted, throwing out a CD case from his trenchcoat out of the trailer before two blue Wild Dog mercs closed it. "Really a good show! Better than what VSSE, RAINBOW and the SEA had thrown against me in the past!"

The loading bay's garage door was breached, not before the truck's cab had some damage due to the strong contact.

"Crap!" Viper muttered, hearing Wild Dog laughing.

**"What was that?"** Gale wondered, spinning his sword a few times to clear it of blood before he sheathed it.

Ronald walked up to the thrown CD case and picked it up. "Looks like it's a bit damaged from Wild Dog throwing it after the truck started..."

Shinji walked next to Ronald and examined the CD case. "What's that?"

"Beats me." Ronald shrugged his shoulders.

"What happened?" Melissa came barging in, who was now wearing her civilian clothes instead of her qipao that she used as part of her undercover work in the MITHRIL-owned hotel.

* * *

R&D Center, Merida Island

* * *

"Hey!"

A day after the fiasco in Las Vegas, Ronald and the rest of the Merida-based MITHRIL operators and officer had returned after being debriefed. So far, they had no leads as to why Wild Dog had chosen to attack the Three Kingdoms Casino/Hotel without endangering the rest of the establishment.

"Hi." Nora Lemming greeted Ronald, who had entered the R&D center with his Zanzibar Land Guards beret and his SRT uniform.

"Hey yourself." Ronald smiled at Nora. "Whoa! You look different?"

The blonde scientist smiled. "Really?"

"Um.. yeah." Ronald pointed to the lock of blonde hair that concealed her left eye. "You look kinda mysterious."

"You think so?" Nora smirked. "Maybe it's because I want to be mysterious for someone..." _Like you perhaps..._

"Skipping that part now." Ronald chuckled. "Did you check the CD's contents?"

"Yes I did." Nora tapped a few keys on one of the computers. "It turns that they were merely blueprints of some kind."

_Blueprints? _Ronald was somehow surprised.

"Have a look." Nora took a chair nearby and placed it next to her.

"Alright." When Ronald sat down and looked at the monitor, he was shocked when he saw what the plans were.

"Plan1211 Alastor..." Ronald read the details of the blueprints. "by... WHAT?"

Nora and Ronald were shocked to see who the inventor of the Alastor.

**"BY LEONARD TESTAROSSA."**

THE END

PS - Now that it's over, read and review as always folks. I added cameos of Michael Kanzuki by blackwolf and Gale the cyborg ninja from Virtua Cop 3. He's so badass, it's about time that he'd be the good guy...

Up next on my agenda, I guess, is a Kamen Rider parody fic on the riders from the 90s and their enemies followed by a Street Fighter fic that's Chun-Li centric on her family with a YUA/Resident Evil/Martin Mystery fic and a Martin Mystery/Kara no Kyokai fic. Probably I'll do the 1st and 2nd movies if I have time, otherwise just one of them before I go to Code Geass.

To those who reviewed it with positive (or negative with some things to point out to me, not flames thank you) thoughts, can you guys have a look at my other recent fics if I can request? Thanks a lot. Oh yeah, I got the location based on the Rainbow Six: Vegas 2 terrorist hunt maps.


End file.
